


Big Fun

by cantaloupe



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Crossdressing, Force Choking, Forced Feminization, J.D. is gay, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Spitroasting, The tags make it sound horrible but half the fic is a joke, Usage of homophobic slurs, emeto warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 05:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantaloupe/pseuds/cantaloupe
Summary: J.D. invites himself to Ram and Kurt's party. He gets in too deep.





	Big Fun

For J.D., it’s easy to sneak into a party. He’s pretty sure anyone can do it if they try—just crack open a window on the far side of the house and pop in. No one will catch you, and they sure as hell won’t try to stop you either. It’s beautiful in its simplicity. Things in life should be like that, J.D. thinks. Simple as opening a window. Simple as blowing up a bomb.   


If only. If things were really that simple, he wouldn’t be struggling right now with the fact he just rolled in so he could more or less stalk his two biggest, most embarrassing crushes, Kurt Kelly and Ram Sweeney. You know, they weren’t wrong when they called him a fag earlier. It was so ironic that in the moment he snorted, which of course was immediately taken to be an invitation for a knuckle sandwich. The two of them are so easily offended that they would launch themselves at the slightest provocation. How cute. With a small smile teasing his lips, J.D. chuckles airily. Those two weren’t the brightest, and would probably be more likely to rough-house him into saying ‘I like sucking big dick!’ than considering anything romantic. It pained him to admit that despite that, despite all the obvious differences between them, he still had a big, fat, gay crush. He really needed to get better taste. “Shame on you, J.D.,” he thinks, “shame on you. Should really get it checked it out at the doctor’s—I think it’s a condition called ‘stupidity’.”

Still mulling over his thoughts, J.D. proceeds into the thick of the festivities, ghosting along the wall. He passes by couples lip-locked in French kisses, others exchanging sweet nothings like the air between them, and narrowly avoids a particularly drunk girl in blue. What was her name, Veronica? It didn’t matter to him anyway, he came here for one reason and one reason only. As soon as Ram and Kurt come into view he fits himself snug into a good, comfy corner and sips on some Coke he grabbed along the way. He had to ask, why were they fucking a pig piñata? Well, as long as they were enjoying themselves. J.D. shrugs his shoulders and raises his hand in a toast to their happiness, bringing the cup to his lips. He peers over the rim and catches Kurt’s attention, whose expression immediately darkens. Oh shit. No, that was definitely not the plan—who knew that Kurt would be so good at noticing people? Well, he is the smarter one. It almost makes J.D. want to laugh.   
  
As soon as he lowers his arm, the two of them nod at each other and ditch the pig, stumbling over to him with difficulty, at times so uneasy on their feet that the floor kissed their knees. Now this, this was something J.D. could laugh at. So he did, letting loose a cackle that only seemed to increase in intensity as the two of them bumbled closer. Eventually, they managed to cage him in the corner, Kurt on his left and Ram on his right, arm thumping onto the wall. J.D. throws a wicked smile at each of them, which screws up Ram’s expression into wild ire and Kurt’s into mild irritation.    
  
“Ooh, intimidating. Hello gentlemen, we doin’ alright this fine evening?” J.D. holds his hands up in mock-surrender, cocking his head to the side playfully.   
  
“Who the fuck invited you here, fag?” Ram spits, quite literally. Some of it lands on J.D.’s face and he wipes it off dismissively, still grinning, “‘Cause me and Kurt here, we don’t invite losers like you.”   
  
Kurt nods in agreement, “Yeah. Get lost, Gayson Dweeb. Go back to your boyfriend at home, why don’cha?”    
  
“Heheh, good one.” Ram giggles drunkenly, forgetting momentarily that he’s supposed to be mad.   
  
“I see your attention span is as small as your dicks are.” J.D. chuckles, fishing for a reaction. 

Ram aggressively bangs his fist against the wall in retaliation. “The fuck did you just say about our dicks, dude? Only a faggot makes stupid jokes like that.”    
  
“If you wanna suck dick so much, then why don’t you park your ass on the corner and become a glory-hole for any smelly, desperate hobo that walks by? Bet you would like that, huh, Gayson Dweeb.” Kurt presses in closer. J.D. can smell the alcohol wafting off him.   
  
J.D. wets his lips, “Yeah, why don’t you come join me, boys? We can be sluts in arms! It’ll be a great bonding experience, I’m sure. In fact, it’ll be just like going to summer camp—’cept instead of singing songs we’d be sticking our asses out. Don’t you think that’d be lovely?” 

Ram grits his teeth and Kurt steels his look, the both of them looking about a hair’s breadth away from beating the shit out of him. While he wouldn’t mind that, it’s not the ideal outcome, as he’d probably humiliate the two of them in front of their own party. Then he’d definitely never have a chance—well, not like he had one in the first place. He speaks up anyway, “Why don’t we take this someplace else? Don’t wanna crash your own party, don’t you? You’re scaring everyone here, and you don’t even know it. Tsk tsk.” He gestures with his head to the general throng of perturbed faces.   
  
Ram moves like he’s about to go in for the kill anyway, but Kurt actually considers it for a second. Then, he roughly grabs Ram’s arm, forcing it to a stop. “Hate to say it, but dweeb’s right. Let’s move.” 

Ram whines, “But Kuuurt, I wanna beat ‘im up right now! His face just looks so punchable! Take a good look at that stupid fag, Kurt!”   
  
Kurt nods, “Yeah, I see. But we can’t scare off the chicks, aight? Then we’d have no pussy for later.”  

Ram pauses, then nods his head in agreement. “Aight. I gotchu, bro. Like you said, let’s roll.” Ram stomps off towards the hallway, expecting both Kurt and J.D. to follow in tow. They do, as expected, with J.D. surprised with how diplomatic the end of that conversation was. Even jocks are capable of ‘talking it out’, at least to an extent. They’re evolving, he thinks. Ram leads them straight into a darkened room and flicks on the light, exposing a couple that’s stopped dead in the middle of fucking. Before any of them can even begin say something, the two hastily gather themselves and squeeze past them, filtering out into the crowd. 

“She had a nice butt, heheh.” Ram comments.

“Bet she could take two at once with an ass like that.” Kurt flops down onto the couch centered in the middle of the room, “You think she’s free later?”

“Dunno bro, she had that guy and all.” “Oh true, true.”

“Gentlemen.” J.D. clears his throat, closing the door behind them. 

“What, Gayson Dweeb?” Ram cops a seat beside Kurt, grabbing the TV remote and tossing it idly between his hands, “Oh right! Nah, don’t feel like it anymore. That chick just now got me thinkin’ about something else.”

“You too Ram?” Kurt perks up, looking up at Ram. 

“Yeah, bro. Wanna do it?” Ram quirks an eyebrow.

“Sure man. Wait, ain’t J.D. still here?”

J.D. comes to the slow, painful realization that they both, somehow, are half-hard already. And, they’re about to do “it”, whatever  _ “it” _ is, in front of him. Either he’s drunk, which he would never be, or he’s dreaming, which is also probably not the case. J.D. feels something like a soft blush crawl up his neck and bloom across his face. 

“It isn’t gay, so it’s not a problem, right?” Ram replies nonchalantly.

“You’re right, Ram. No homo.”

“No homo, Kurt.” Ram, with some sort of determination, turns the TV on. It immediately flickers to a voluptuous blonde giving head. She moans obscenely around a cock that stretches her red lips wide, her eyes fluttering shut. Watching intensely, Kurt sits up and unzips his jeans, as does Ram. Then, unceremoniously, they just stick their hands in the other’s pants.

J.D. sputters, pressing closer to the wall, “What the fuck is going on here? Well, like it isn’t obvious already...” He manages a short, nervous chuckle.     


“It’s called a brojob J.D., never heard of it? Guess you wouldn’t, since you don’t have any friends, loser. Ha ha.” Ram groans softly as Kurt works him to full hardness, hunching over slightly.

“I don’t know about you, but this is about the gayest thing I’ve ever seen, contrary to what you two idiots believe.” J.D. retorts, growing redder by the second. The woman on screen gasps. Ram grunts, Kurt sighs.

“Nah man it’s not gay at all. It’s like, mutual bros giving each other mutual handjobs. No homo, right Ram?” Kurt grins over at Ram, a slight flush developing on his cheeks.

“Yeah, no homo.” 

“I don’t even see how—god, what the fuck?” J.D. sputters, growing ineloquent with embarrassment. Recognizing the necessity for it, he pauses and gives himself a good second for thought. Huh. He begins to consider whether he can use this to his advantage. You know, to get closer with the guys who’d normally want nothing to do with him, besides calling names and throwing punches. After a period of contemplative, gay, thought he continues, “Can you prove to me it isn’t? Y’know, like let me help or something? Just, uh, just want to help a dude out. Yeah.” He visibly cringes at his own use of ‘dude’.

“No man, that’s gay.” Ram immediately retorts, stilling.

Kurt stills on his end too, eyebrows knitting together in thought, “But wait Ram, he said he just wants to help us out...dude to dude. That’s not gay. We should give him a chance. He doesn’t have any friends anyway, so this might be the best thing that happens to him, ever. Think about it.”

“Well that does  _ sound _ good...but I don’t know, man. How about  _ you _ test him out, first?” 

“Gotcha, bro. Alright J-Dork, come over here. Time to be our bro for tonight.” Kurt pats his thighs and looks at J.D. expectantly.

J.D. stares back, but for about the first time in his life, he’s completely unsure of what he’s doing, a bead of cold sweat rolling down the back of his neck. He did ask for this, technically, but he didn’t think it would be here so quickly. Or here at all. He thought they’d just brush him off, to be honest.

“What are you doing? You’re makin’ him wait!” Ram reminds him loudly. J.D., startled into action, stiffly makes his way over to Kurt and kneels down in front of him, positioned right in front of his hardening cock. It’s uh...impressive. Yeah, that’s the word. 

“So do I just..?” J.D. makes a jerking motion with his hand, averting his eyes in an effort to look at anything besides Kurt’s dick, which was proving really difficult right now. It was, in fact, right in front of his face.

“Yeah man, it’s not that hard. Not like my dick, heheh.” Kurt laughs, clapping J.D. on the shoulder, eliciting a small grunt of discomfort.

“Haha, got ‘em! Punch it in bro!” Ram lifts his arm and balls his hand into a fist, grinning widely.

The two of them fist-bump and J.D. just looks onward incredulously. These two were the guys he had an actual crush on. Oh god. 

Well anyway, that entire thing aside, he might as well get onto it while he’s here. J.D. sighs and loosely wraps his hand around Kurt’s length, trying to look disinterested in jerking him off. It doesn’t really work—as he begins, the sounds the Kurt makes are enough to catch his attention. A sigh, a groan, and then, “J.D., could you, like, go a little faster, bro? And uh, harder too.”

He peers over at Ram who seems entirely preoccupied with the porno on the TV, quickly and eagerly jerking himself off to the woman whose voice, for J.D., had filtered out into white noise a while ago. He looks back up to Kurt who seems as equally desperate for relief, and lets a small smile cross his lips. While Ram was doing that, he could...yeah. He could do  _ that. _

“Hey Kurt,” J.D. says, immediately grabbing his attention, “just quiet for a second, okay?”

“What the fuck do you mean, J-Dork—” His protests die away as J.D. presses forward and sucks hot on a patch of flesh, working his way upwards towards the head. Kurt makes some sort of gurgling noise before managing a, “dude, are you gay?!”

“No homo.” J.D. mutters, almost as an afterthought, as he licks and sucks away at Kurt’s cock. It’s not an entirely unpleasant taste, but not good either, and it doesn’t really matter anyway since he’s wanted to do this the moment he was in too deep. He closes his eyes and decides to focus on the sensations beneath his tongue instead of whatever baffled noises Kurt has decided on. His cock pulses harder, twitches against him, is pressed hot on his lips. It’s difficult keeping himself neat with how slick Kurt ended up, and at some point he just thinks “fuck it” and gives up trying to preserve his integrity. Moaning softly, he travels up and laps at the head, sucking it briefly before pausing to take a look at Kurt’s face. 

Kurt looks like he had an existential crisis and doesn’t know what to do with his life anymore. It’s about the singularly most hilarious thing that J.D. has ever seen, if it weren’t also really cute. Kurt is red-faced and blinks down at J.D., and now seeing that he’s stopped, tries to say something coherent but fails.

“Are you alright, Kurt? Homo got your tongue?” J.D. teases, his own tongue flicking out briefly.

“I, uh,” Kurt chokes out, “n-no.”

“I’ll get back to you when you can say something smart, which is almost never.” J.D. snorts and brushes the bangs out of his face, going back to giving Kurt his personal attention. He rests his lips on the head and, after a pause, begins to take him in at a leisurely pace. Kurt flinches, his hand immediately grabbing a fistful of J.D.’s hair. It was so automatic that it seemed involuntary, making J.D. wonder if that’s how he usually treats girls. Well, he  _ was _ a jock. An alpha male at its finest, really. 

With pain in his scalp numbing away, J.D. continues until his gag reflex starts to work up, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. God that’s uncomfortable. It gets even worse when Kurt thrusts up as his throat seizes, causing J.D. to immediately pop off and turn to the side, coughing violently. 

“Couldn’t handle me, Gay-D?” Kurt smirks, seemingly have regained all his dickish qualities back in the moment that J.D. choked on him. J.D.’s eyes narrow as he coughs, his voice eventually calming down into a slight rasp. 

“What did I honestly expect from an asshole like you.” J.D. grimaces. Really, what  _ did  _ he expect? Yet, he still loves him.

“Hey, what’s goin’ on over there?” Ram bursts into vision, bumping up against Kurt’s shoulder, eyebrow raised. He’s still trying to jack off, to J.D.’s amusement, but it’s at a much easier pace than before. 

“J-Dong here is gettin’ down on me. Wanna watch?” Kurt suggests, playfully bumping Ram’s shoulder in turn. 

“Is it no homo?” Ram asks.

“I did say that before this so yes, it’s not gay—if you really wanted to know that badly.” J.D. sighs. These two won’t do anything if it’s within their idea of homosexual. 

“Then hell yeah!” Ram makes himself comfortable, leaning against Kurt’s shoulder in an effort to get a clear shot of J.D.’s, now exasperated, face. Now he had an audience for his blowjob skills—or the absence thereof, really. He could only hope that Kurt could tolerate it. 

J.D. tries again, slower this time, stopping right on the threshold of his ability. He can’t take in much and knows it, attempting making up for the difference with a handjob on the remaining length. He bobs his head clumsily and closes his eyes, blushing red at his painful inexperience. Kurt starts to rock gently in and out of his mouth and it takes a good while to adjust, but when he eventually manages it, he feels the back of his throat relax slightly. 

Unsurprisingly enough his jaw begins to ache, but J.D. pushes through the dull throbbing and redoubles himself into his efforts, utilizing his tongue as skillfully as it’ll allow itself, sloppily sucking on Kurt’s cock. His hand meets his lips as he moves down, and departs as he comes back up. In his desperation to at least be somewhat pleasurable he groans in frustration, which forces a similar sound out of Kurt. Oh.

Kurt’s hand tightens in his hair and J.D. soon finds himself choking again as Kurt buries himself down his throat. He can’t breathe. Oh god, he can’t breathe and damn does he want to throw up but he can’t do a single damn thing about it as Kurt thrusts in and out harshly, with such abandon that J.D. briefly wonders if he was even more frustrated than he was. It isn’t hard to guess that he probably was and oh man, there are tears in J.D.’s eyes and he’s gripping Kurt’s thighs so hard that they might even leave bruises but probably not he’s too strong for that and J.D. fucking whimpers. He whimpers like the fag they call him because Kurt’s being so goddamn  _ rough _ and J.D. pretends he isn’t still  _ hard _ but he  _ is _ and it’s so fucking humiliating. It’s a bad time to realize he’s probably a hardcore masochist, but oh, is it  _ happening. _

Kurt keeps going and going and when he cums, he pulls out and spills on his face with such a smug grin that if J.D. were in better condition, he’d punch it off. Unfortunately, J.D. bursts out into a coughing fit instead and it takes every ounce of effort not to just throw up on the floor. His breaths are ragged, inhales and exhales replaced by loud rasps and he just needs to calm down, just needs to not look like such a mess. He furiously wipes away his tears with the back of his sleeve and manages to get himself in a relatively okay condition before looking up to see the two of them fist-bumping each other. Again.

“Haha! Got ‘em, Kurt!” Ram laughs, his hand finally off his own dick.

“You right! You right! Oh look, Jerkoff Ween is finally back down to Earth! How was it, going straight to heaven?” Kurt clicks his tongue twice and winks at J.D.

J.D. deadpans, “More like hell.” 

“Aw, don’t be such a downer, Princess!” Kurt cackles, slapping J.D. on the back of the head. He grunts.

“Hey J-Dick, do you think you can give me one of ‘em too? Like, can you suck me off like ‘ol Kurt over here?” Ram asks, nudging Kurt in the arm.

“No.” J.D. rasps, getting up and palming his throat.

“Aw come on babe, don’t make my balls so blue!” Ram whines.

“Yeah, you hurt them badly!”

“Oh no, no, no. If it’s something else, it’s fine. But right now blowjobs are a no-go, okay fellas?” J.D. forces a too-saccharine smile, flashing his teeth. 

“Uh...okay then.” Ram warily regards J.D.’s teeth and then continues, “So is your ass okay?”

“Dude! That’s gay!” Kurt shoots a wide-eyed look at Ram, shaking his head.

“Oh shit! You’re right dude, that’s totally gay!” Ram is about to sulk about having to settle with just a handjob when something catches his attention in the corner of his eye. “Wait! I’ve got an idea!”

_ “Ram having an idea for once? Unusual.”  _ J.D. comments to himself.

“What is it, bro?” Kurt asks.

“Okay so…” Ram retrieves what looks like a balled up skirt and a pair of knee-socks left by the couple from earlier, “...we make him wear these!”

“That’s even worse!”

“No no! Okay, listen closely...so girls wear this stuff, right? Okay, so if J-Dunce wears it instead, he’s more like a girl...and if he’s more like a girl, then it’s less gay!”

Kurt takes a second to process that thought, the gears visibly turning in his head. Then, “Oh! I get it. You’re right bro, then it’s no homo.”

“Yeah! No homo!” Ram exclaims like it’s some sort of victory chant.

“No homo!” Kurt follows.

J.D. pinches the bridge of his nose. How the hell did they come to that?

“Okay Gayson Dick, put these on. Come on, we don’t have all night.” Ram tosses the articles at him so they land unceremoniously in his open arms. 

J.D. shoots the two of them a nasty look and thinks,  _ “They better be happy I like them enough to not give too much of a fuck about this.”  _ Giving them one last glower, he turns so that his trenchcoat blocks their view, wiping off some of the dried cum on his face with his hand and some spit. He then swiftly undoes his belt and carelessly tosses it aside, kicks off his shoes and socks, his pants following with ease, and soon comes face-to-face with his briefs. They were pretty badly stained, all things considered, and J.D. wonders whether he should take them off or not. Well since they were coming off anyway, there they go. The briefs hit the ground and the skirt comes up, fitting snugly around his waist with a zip. He steps one leg at a time into the knee-socks and with that, the transformation is complete. He is now a complete faggot.

Red in the face, J.D. turns back around, the skirt slightly lifted where his erection is. Kurt and Ram look at him once and then immediately burst into uproarious laughter.

“Haha! J.D. is gay!”

“J-Dong is a gay faggot who likes to wear girl’s clothes!”

“Hey, hey, Kurt. Hey. We didn’t get to see what Gayson Dork’s dick looks like yet.”

“Oh right! Hey homo, lift that skirt a little, why don’t ya? Don’t be shy now!” 

J.D. pauses. Were they really doing this? Really, right after he just shed a layer of his remaining male dignity? 

“Come oooon! It’ll just be like, a second!”

Seeing as there wasn’t much of a choice now, J.D. averts his eyes and roughly fists the hem of the skirt. He takes a single, uneasy breath. Hands shaking, he lifts the skirt to just above his hips, shoulders tensing, jaw setting. 

“Wh—is that really it?” Ram giggles.

“It is! It is! He’s got a little weiner like the little man he is!” Kurt mocks.

And the two of them burst into outright hysterics.

Now, all things considered, J.D. was about average. It was just that Kurt and Ram were...big, and made him look small comparatively. It isn’t like he has a complex about it or anything. Yeah.

So that aside, both of them laughing like that at him was pissing him off. Enough to make him want to punch them in their smug faces. But he won’t. Not because he doesn’t want to, but it would probably turn both of them off and then he’d never fulfill his used-to-be pipe dream of fucking them. So J.D. just stands there, shaking, skirt lifted, allowing his dick to be made fun of by two idiot jocks.

After about a few minutes of stopping then starting again, they’re finally done. J.D. sighs in relief.

“Aah, that was funny. Okay. Back to business. Y’know, butt business.” Ram wipes away a tear and gestures with a finger for J.D. to come over. J.D. drops the skirt and stiffly makes his way towards Ram, stuttering to a stop in front of him, red-faced.

“So buddy, I gotta prep you. Drop that coat and stick out that ass, alright? No homo though.” 

“...sure.” He’s just glad they’re moving on, finally. Exhaling sharply, J.D. takes his bottom lip between his teeth and works it as he strips himself of his trenchcoat, gingerly laying it on the coffee table beside them. The “sticking his ass out” part was a little harder—he parks himself directly in front of Ram, back facing him and then…

...just kind of bends down and braces himself on the aforementioned coffee table. Yeah, this was alright, probably. 

“Little closer, Junior Dick.” Ram coos.

J.D. sticks his ass out more.

“Good enough.” Ram slaps his ass and laughs at how J.D. jolts, a yelp wrought out of him, “Gaaaay.”

J.D. wants to fucking die. 

Well on the bright side, now that he’s facing the TV, he can finally view its oh-so-interesting contents. The girl on the monitor is crying out as she’s being pummeled by some unseen male’s cock. Wow, absolutely amazing. Truly, art in motion. There’s some rustling behind J.D. that catches his attention, a loud “pop” that seems to indicate that Ram got his hands on some lube. 

“Hey Kurt, don’t you think he looks like a girl with his butt out like that? No homo.” Ram asks.

“Yeah, kinda! Let’s see if he can take it like one, heheh. No homo.” Kurt answers.

“Heheh.” There’s a cold slickness that presses into J.D., a sensation that is initially uncomfortable but quickly accustomed to, “What the fuck, Gay-D? You touch yourself here or somethin’? It’s all loose and shit already.” 

To which J.D. can only parrot, “No homo.” He couldn’t have a crush on Ram and Kurt and realistically expect either of them to let him fuck them, right? And he had to fantasize about  _ something _ .

“Yeah, no homo.” Ram repeats, and J.D. feels him add another finger without further discussion. There’s some wiggling about, and then…

“Hey Kurt, was that the TV just now?” Ram pauses in his movements. J.D. bites down hard on his bottom lip. 

“Huh, what was?” 

“Thought I heard somethin’.” He starts back up again and a few seconds later he thrusts  _ just right _ —

“Nngh!” J.D. twitches. 

“That was definitely somethin’. Hey fag-bag, is that you?” Ram rubs his fingers down into the exact same spot and J.D. drops his head, moaning softly. Shit.

“Damn, what the fuck. He’s just like a horny bitch, Ram.” Kurt comments in a manner that sounds more incredulous than mocking.

“Duude.” Ram insistently grinds into J.D. which forces a series of surprised noises out of him, hips twitching, spine arching. Ram laughs and doesn’t stop, pressing a little deeper, moving a little harder.

J.D. can’t help it and gasps, “Just—just give me a second to, aah, to breathe here, Ram! Goddamn asshole—” It’s too much at once and it hurts but also feels pretty good but it’s just so much and god he can’t think and then suddenly he’s just empty, because Ram pulls out and J.D. finally gets a moment to recollect himself, breathing deeply.

Only a moment though because Ram swiftly replaces his fingers by entering him, burrowing himself as deep inside J.D. as he can and J.D. actually does sound like the girl in the porno now because he makes the singular most satisfied sound he’s ever made in his life, a loud, breathy moan that ends in a high whine. Then he shuts up, drops his head, screws his eyes shut and mutters, “Why did I.” 

Silence. Then, something like a low, throaty growl rolls out of Ram and his hands are on J.D.’s hips now, grabbing, bruising, and he rolls up against him like he’s trying to go even deeper and J.D. moans again, softer, feeling filled almost to the point of discomfort. Really, it wasn’t enough that he looked like a girl now, he had to also sound like one too? That’s the last thought J.D. can manage before Ram starts moving, driving into him hard and fast and with such force it’s abusive, abrasive even, and  J.D.’s immediate reaction is for his legs to buckle but for some reason he’s still standing and he realizes that oh, Ram is holding him up. He is supporting his entire weight as he’s fucking him and somehow that makes him harder and he can feel himself twitch around Ram, tight in a way that’s instantaneously fulfilling, and the both of them moan.

It’s hot. It’s so fucking hot between his thighs, feels so good that it’s hard to concentrate on anything else, anything but the climax that’s been climbing and climbing but never quite peaking because J.D. might be a willing bottom, but that doesn’t mean he’s a talented bottom. He can’t cum only from just his ass. But, he’s been so caught up in the sensations that he finds it hard to actively try and cum anyway and as Ram thrusts forward he instinctively presses back and for one beautiful moment everything in his head bursts to white. 

He’s about to reach down to try to finish himself off when Ram slams forward and pushes himself in down to the base and J.D. can’t breathe, vision blurring, hot tears forming in the corners of his eyes and Ram growls again, a sound that quiets into a faint rumble as he gently rocks in and out and then withdraws, J.D. stumbling forward as he’s fully supports his weight again. He braces himself against the coffee table, skin burning against the cool surface and doesn’t even jump when he’s hoisted by the waist onto someone’s lap, resigning with a soft groan instead.

“My turn, Princess.” Kurt purrs behind him and the nickname doesn’t seem so bad now when all J.D. can think about is  _ ‘I need, I want’. _

Kurt gathers the skirt up over J.D.’s hips and gently sinks himself in. If Ram’s big, then Kurt’s bigger, fitting inside him so tightly that the tears in J.D.’s eyes just spill over, burning on his skin like the bruises left over by Ram, hot like the tender caress of Kurt’s hands on his hips. There’s a biting sting in his scalp as he’s tugged by the hair to meet eye-level with Ram’s still-hard cock and he’s confused for a second until Kurt adjusts their position accordingly and Ram forces his mouth nearer and  _ oh, this is what’s happening. _

They’re both slow at first, Ram still recuperating from earlier, and for Kurt that’s just how he is, Ram letting J.D. take him in at his own clumsy pace and Kurt not so much as thrusting but gently pushing in and out of J.D. which at some point becomes just slow, slow torture and J.D. pops off of Ram just to look back at Kurt and demand him to fuck him harder. 

“You can break me,” J.D. rasps, “I don’t care.”

Something wild passes through Kurt’s eyes and he grins, his voice lower, gravellier, “You asked for it.”

Apparently that was also Ram’s cue, and for a second, J.D. thinks he blacked out. When he’s finally capable of processing the situation again, he’s so overwhelmed that his immediate reaction is to try and say “stop”, which is hard when Ram Sweeney is fucking your throat. So he doesn’t say anything and instead just lets the sensations roll through, Kurt driving into him from behind and Ram following in the front. He’s choking but that’s okay because he likes the way it feels, likes the way it hurts and numbs and makes him unable to think, think about anything but how the two of them are fucking him like he’s just a convenience and normally it would piss him off but it just makes him harder and he moans. Ram growls and slams into him more violently which pushes him back into Kurt, who’s rhythm has him move forward in time with Ram’s thrusts and if J.D. were physically able to cum, he’d probably do it right now.

But he can’t, so he’s the subject of an agonizing session of prolonged edging until the two of them are finally satisfied. He’s about to accept this when Kurt reaches underneath him and, for a second, lightly palms him and J.D. twitches hard, hard to the point where it becomes difficult for Kurt to withdraw and he can’t even try to anyway because J.D. rolls his hips back into him and moans loud and muffled around Ram’s cock and he would be embarrassed if he was in his right mind, but he isn’t and he loves it. Kurt flinches and makes a small, low sound before regaining his pacing and Ram fists J.D.’s hair so violently that more tears prickle in the corners of his eyes and everything about Ram is so bruising that it even makes Kurt look subtle but that’s exactly what he loves about the both of them, he loves all their differences and similarities and the fine print in-between.

J.D. wants to be touched. He wants to cum. And, he isn’t exactly in the right position to beg Kurt for it, so instead he throws more effort into fucking himself, his legs gradually becoming sore from exertion, aching and raw like the rest of him. Kurt honestly shouldn’t have even touched him earlier because he’s been patient up until this point but now he just wants to cum and besides, Kurt and Ram came once already and he know he just said he loved them but why can’t they just stop being so goddamn selfish for one minute and just fucking touch him, he’s been so good this entire time so please, please,  _ please— _

Kurt only manages to jerk him off twice before he cums and his climax is so violent that even he’s surprised, vocalizing his surprise into Ram, tightening around Kurt and somehow it’s enough to make Ram cum too, down his throat, Ram withdrawing with a satisfied groan. J.D. coughs, palming the front of his neck. Kurt is still going and for some reason, J.D. still feels like he’s cumming too even though he’s been long done. As Kurt nears closer, his thrusts get shallower and more erratic and J.D. screws his eyes shut as his aftershocks continue to rock him, consistent in their intensity. As Kurt cums with a grunt, J.D. shivers, overstimulated and tired. 

“K-Kurt,” J.D. gasps, “pull out.” 

He nods once, withdrawing and J.D. curls up on the couch, wondering what the hell’s wrong with him as waves of residual pleasure continue to wash over him and he just wants it to stop, it’s too much already and he doesn’t want to cum again. It’s a good while before they quiet and Kurt puts a hand on his shoulder and asks, “Dude, are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Just, tired...” 

“Okay. Alright.” Kurt shuffles out of his immediate line of vision and J.D. exhales, sinking into the cushions beneath him.

He blacks out eventually, fatigue overtaking him, but not before he hears the door creak open followed by,  _ “I think that’s what they call ‘third base!’” _

**Author's Note:**

> [ram and kurt are totally not gay](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f99njZJod2c&spfreload=5)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Big Fun by cantaloupe part two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15220334) by [dogiest_doge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogiest_doge/pseuds/dogiest_doge)




End file.
